Les poudlariens à Paris
by Yummy Yume
Summary: OS. Quand trois moldues discutent de leurs persos préférés alors qu'ils sont dans les parages...


Un petit OS pas très sérieux ou quand Yummy Yume s'ennuie et décide de retranscrire une de ses conversations avec ses amies.

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à notre déesse à tous, la grande JKR**

**Résumé:** Quand trois moldues discutent de leurs persos préférés alors qu'ils sont dans les parages...

* * *

Le professeur Dumbledore avait organisé une sortie scolaire à Paris pour les sixième et septième années. L'enseignement du français s'était fait sous l'œil vigilant d'une Hermione tyrannique qui avait bien fait son travail et leur avait fait apprendre et comprendre toutes les règles de cette langue si belle, si pure, si...

- Wesh m'sieur ! Z'êtes sûre que la barbe c'pas un peu has been ? Demanda un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, alors que les poudlariens, le professeur Dumbledore, le professer McGonagall et le professeur Rogue venaient d'arriver sur le sol français.

Les amis du français riaient aux éclats. Le professeur Dumbledore sourit gentiment alors qu'Hermione affichait une mine dégoutée sous l'œil attentif de ses victimes.

Les poudlariens et leurs professeurs visitèrent la Tour Eiffel, l'arc de Triomphe, le jardin du Luxembourg, le jardin des Tuileries, le château de Versailles.

Les filles dévalisèrent toutes les boutiques moldus des Champs Elysées pendant que les garçons faisaient un concours de crachat et mataient les parisiennes sans aucune retenu.

Les élèves étaient à présent devant la mairie du onzième arrondissement, place Léon Blum, à proximité de leur hôtel, et attendaient leurs professeurs qui étaient allés se renseigner sur le meilleur chemin pour leur prochaine visite: Le Palais Garnier.

Les pauvres élèves étaient exténués après cette longue semaine. Heureusement, ils rentraient chez eux le surlendemain et ils pourraient dormir pendant les deux prochains mois.

- Regarde ce groupe ! Il y a un concours de cosplay dans les environs ? Demanda une fille brune, assise sur le banc d'à coté.

- Ils nous font un remake de Harry Potter ? Demanda la blonde à côté d'elle.

- Je sais pas mais celui qui joue Harry s'est planté de coté pour sa cicatrice.

- Normalement dans le bouquin, l'endroit de la cicatrice n'est pas défini.

- Ok mais dans le film, elle est à droite. D'habitude les cosplayeurs la font au même endroit.

- Il a voulu faire dans l'originalité. Mais on devrait changer de sujet, ils doivent pas forcément apprécier qu'on parle d'eux.

- Aucun souci ! S'exclama la brune. Je les ai écoutés avant que tu arrives, ils sont anglais.

Hermione toussota. La blonde eu un grand sourire.

- Ben alors on peut mater et critiquer sans problème ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu as vu ce blond ? Reprit-elle avec un sourire pervers. Être aussi bien foutu, c'est une invitation au viol.

- Il doit jouer Draco. Je préfère le roux.

- Ça m'étonne pas, t'as toujours préféré les roux. Lui, ça doit être Ron.

A ce moment-là, alors que nos poudlariens préférés écoutaient discrètement la conversation des deux filles, le groupe qui était allé aux toilettes revint.

- Oh regarde ces deux bombes sexuelles ! S'exclama la blonde en désignant Blaise et Théodore.

Harry mît rapidement les nouveaux arrivants au courant de la conversation car les pauvres ne comprenaient pas du tout pourquoi ils étaient ainsi qualifiés.

- Je dirais le petit Zabini et... Le filiforme, ce serait Theodore ? Proposa la brune.

La blonde acquiesça.

- Tu te fais un plan à quatre ?

La blonde acquiesça de nouveau.

- C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait que Ron. J'aurai volontiers accepté s'il y avait eu ses frères. Continua la brune.

- Mmh, je suis sûre que les jumeaux sont des bombes mais les autres, ça reste à voir.

- Je t'interdis de critiquer sale mégère !

- C'est pas ma faute si j'aime pas les roux !

- Et pourquoi t'aimes pas les roux ? Vas-y, argumente ta position !

- Les roux sont trop... Trop... Trop roux ! Tu te vois avec une tripoté d'enfants roux ? S'exclama la blonde.

- Ben oui ! Répliqua la brune.

- J'aurais pas dû poser cette question. J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas normale.

La blonde évita de justesse le coup que voulu lui administrer la brune.

- Aline ! Raph ! S'écria une japonaise à l'autre bout de la place.

- Ma n'asiatique préférée ! S'exclama la brune en se relevant d'un bond et en courant vers elle.

La japonaise et la brune entrèrent en collision, s'embrassèrent longuement sous les regards choqués des passants et revinrent vers la blonde.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aspirer tout l'air des poumons de mon Kumquat quand tu l'embrasses Aline ! La sermonna la blonde.

- De quoi vous parliez ? Demanda la dénommé "Kumquat", sentant qu'une nouvelle tempête allait se déclencher si elle n'intervenait pas.

- Ma chère Isabelle, ta copine et moi mations ouvertement le groupe de beaux mâles qui se trouvent juste à côté.

Isabelle dévisagea le groupe sans aucune retenue.

- J'aime bien la petite brunette avec le carré court. Commenta Isabelle

- Je dirais que c'est Pansy Parkinson. Hasarda Aline.

- La peste de Parkinson ? Ah non, alors ! Je suis sûre qu'elle tourne autour de mes trois futurs maris ! S'évertua Raph.

- T'es trois futurs maris ? Demanda Isabelle.

- Dans l'ordre, Draco, Theodore, Blaise. Répondit la blonde en comptant sur ses doigts. Mais je te parlais des garçons. Continua-t-elle sur un air de reproche.

- Je te rappelle que je suis lesbienne alors les garçons, je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche. Répliqua Isabelle.

- Pourtant Aline a commenté avec moi.

- S'il-te-plait, Raphaëlle, écoute bien parce que je crois que je n'aurai pas la force de te le répéter encore une fois. Dit calmement Aline en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je suis bisexuelle. Ce qui signifie que j'aime les garçons comme les filles.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu n'es pas normale comme fille.

Cette fois-ci, Raphaëlle se prit le coup d'Aline sur le haut du crâne.

- Aie ! S'écria la blonde en se massant le crâne. Mes neurones, sale destructeuse !

- Le blond et le brun à lunettes représentent Draco et Harry ? Demanda Isabelle sans se soucier de la dispute des deux autres.

- Je croyais que les mecs ne t'intéressaient pas. Dit Raphaëlle qui continuait à se masser le crâne.

- Je suis lesbienne mais je te rappelle que je suis fan de yaoi. Répliqua la japonaise.

La blonde acquiesça.

- Imagine-toi Draco et Harry sur une plage déserte des Caraïbes. Après tu enchaines avec un Blaise, Theodore sur un lit à baldaquin.

- Je préfèrerais que Draco soit dans mon lit. La coupa Raphaëlle. J'ai rien contre les gays mais rien que d'imaginer le balafré en train de faire des choses avec mon premier mari, ça me dégoute. Dit-elle avec une grimace. Par contre Theodore et Blaise dans le même lit, je les y rejoins volontiers.

Isabelle lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire "tu vas me laisser finir ?" impatient et elle continua :

- Après, imagine un plan à trois, Ron, Dean et Seamus. Eux tu les mets dans une douche.

- Une douche ? Demanda Aline perplexe.

- Oui. Ron prend sa douche puis Dean et Seamus, qui avait l'intention de faire des cochonneries sous la douche, le rejoignent. Au départ Ron est pas d'accord mais comme il est encore puceau et qu'il est faible, il n'arrive pas à résister.

- Mais Ron sort avec Hermione. Répliqua Aline.

- Ouais d'ailleurs c'est du grand n'importe quoi cette histoire ! Ron est complètement simplet, je me demande comment Hermione a pu s'enticher de lui et avoir des gosses avec lui ! S'exclama Raphaëlle. Hermione tu la mets avec Pansy, Draco, Blaise ou Theo mais pas avec Ron !

- Tu acceptes qu'une autre fille touche à tes maris ? Questionna Aline, amusée.

-Hermione est une exception. Et puis de toute façon, je suis sûre qu'elle cache bien son jeu. En fait elle s'est tapée tous les mecs, et peut-être même les filles, de Poudlard parce qu'elle était trop triste que Ron-Ron sorte avec Lav-Lav.

Raphaëlle s'arrêta soudain et ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

- Oh non ! Si ça se trouve, elle cherchait plus de sensations fortes alors elle a aussi tenté le coup avec Dumbledore ! Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est horrible, pauvre fille ! S'exclama la blonde horrifiée.

- Tu pousses pas le bouchon un peu loin là ? Réussit à demander Aline alors qu'elle riait à gorge déployée face au raisonnement de son amie.

- C'est bon ? Vous avez finis ? Demanda Isabelle avant que la blonde ne puisse répliquer.

- Oui, désolé. S'excusa Raphaëlle.

- Je disais donc, après le plan à trois dans la douche, tu finis avec un Harry, Snape dans un des cachots de Poudlard.

Raphaëlle se laissa retomber sur le banc.

- Non ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Snape tu le mets avec Sirius mais pas avec le balafré !

- T'as finis de te plaindre ! S'exclamèrent Isabelle et Aline à l'unisson.

- Jamais ! Répliqua la blonde en tirant la langue.

Soudain le portable de la blonde sonna, les faisant sursauter toutes les trois. Aussi rapide que la lumière, Raphaëlle décrocha.

- A l'huile ? Dit-elle en collant le petit appareil aux ondes néfastes contre son oreille. D'accord on vous rejoint.

- C'était qui ? Demanda Isabelle.

- Hugo. Ryan vient de se rappeler qu'il nous avait pas donné le nouveau lieu de rendez-vous. Finalement on se retrouve à Concorde.

- Ok mais où à Concorde ? Questionna Aline.

- Tu cherches un groupe de huit cassos au milieu de la place. Répondit Isabelle en haussant les épaules.

Raphaëlle se releva et toutes les trois se dirigèrent vers la bouche de métro tout en continuant à discuter joyeusement.

-Eh ben putain ! S'exclama Blaise, une fois les trois filles hors de vue. Elles ont de ces idées les parisiennes !

Une majorité du groupe était choqué, le reste luttait contre de violentes crises de douleur à l'estomac dû à leurs rires qui n'en finissait pas.

-Alors comme ça tu as voulu essayer de nouvelles sensations avec Dumbledore ? Demanda un Draco narquois à une Hermione furieuse.

-Et moi qui croyait que tu étais hétéro, c'est une sacrée surprise ! Répliqua-t-elle vexée.

Draco n'en sembla pas tellement dérangé. Il haussa seulement un sourcil et son sourire moqueur s'agrandit.

-Il y a un problème miss Granger ?

Hermione se retourna et rougit violemment en apercevant le professeur Dumbledore. Cette fois-ci, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Ok, vous êtes en droit de dire que c'est nul... - -'

Une petite review et Blaise vous portera vos sacs quand vous irez faire du shopping!


End file.
